Sharp Flower, Radiant Memory
by Aries Alicia Alex
Summary: Severus Snape's view his life and only love, Lily Evans. There is more than what we see of the stern, secretive Hogwarts teacher.
1. Prologue

_Yay! Glad to finally be putting up my first fanfiction on my neglected account! xD Please read and review. Thanks!~ Aries_

_P.S. I didn't think the Prologue seem this short... _ Ah well....  
_

**Prologue**

I had always loved her. Her dark red hair, her dazzling smile, the warm, understanding green eyes, but, most of all, the unmistakable courage and spirit that lay in Lily Evans, was what really sparked me.

I cannot say we were alike in any way. My childhood had been rough, with a mother and father that constantly argued, I was not loved and cared for the way Lily and her sister were. To drown out the usual sounds of my yelling father, and cowering mother, I holed up in my little shoebox of a room, and read old textbooks. I was a very studious, quiet boy, but most of all, I was fascinated with the stories my mother had told me about, the ones of the magical school she had once attended, called Hogwarts. I would go to the school when I was older, she had promised me, but right now, I could only wait for my time to come. I shared this knowledge with Lily, who I had just recently met at the time. She seemed just as fascinated as I was of the magical world shadowed from us at the time. Everything, from the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall in Hogwarts, to the happiness-wrenching, terrifying dementors of Azkaban.

Lily always seemed terrified of making mistakes, and then ending up in Azkaban. I always assured her that the sort of thing would never happen to her. She would give a little smile, and then urge me to tell her about something else of the magical world. During this time, I always had her to look forward to, and seeing her always relieved every my pain, from the hunger pangs of being denied dinner, to the bruises I had neatly delivered by my furious father every time I made a mistake in my errands. That sort of pain would instantly disappear as I saw her cheerful face.

We soon became the best of friends, though very different, we shared a love of knowledge. Time was running fast, and soon we'd be off to Hogwarts, and though we had promised to stick together through everything, we'd soon take different paths...

**From**:

**THE ROAD NOT TAKEN**

_By Robert Frost_

I shall be telling this with a sigh,

Somewhere ages and ages hence:

Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-

Took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.


	2. First Year

_Thanks so much to all that have subscribed and reviewed and favorited, etc. :)_

_Here is the much-awaited next Chapter. Enjoy, rate and review. Thanks!~ _

_Aries_

Reply on Reviews:

_To _mag36gie913: Thank you!

_To _Tina95: Yes, it is an account of his life in his view. Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed it.

**Chapter 1**

Our time finally came for us to attend the much-anticipated Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft

and Wizardry. As I stood, scanning the unfamiliar faces in Platform 9 3/4, my eyes found Lily, who was waiting with her parents and sister, Petunia. I was with my mother, who was getting impatient as we waited for the train to come.

We didn't have long to wait, and soon we were off. After a quick goodbye to my mother, I hurried aboard to change clothes and find Lily.

Most of the compartments were packed to the brim, so it was hard to find her. Finally I stopped outside a compartment, peeked through the window, and then, spotting her, slid it open. She was sitting at the very end of the seat opposite a group of rowdy boys, staring out the window. Her eyes were red-rimmed and she ignored me as a sat down across from her.

She finally glanced at me, then looked back out the window.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

She glared at me.

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-" I caught myself, and looked at Lily to see if she noticed my slip. Apparently she did not. She was too busy trying to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her robe.

"But we're going!" I said excitedly, trying to cheer her up. "We're off! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!"

She nodded, still wiping her eyes, and I could see a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips, despite her sadness.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," I said, happier that she had cheered up a bit.

"Slytherin?" A voice snorted.

Lily and I turned to see the source of the voice. The speaker was casually sprawled on the two seats near us. He had scruffy dark hair, and a mischievous smirk playing on his face. He turned to face his companion, who had been silent up to the point.

"I think I would leave, wouldn't you?" The boy asked, sneering at Lily and me.

His friend didn't think it was that funny, by the look on his face.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin." He said quietly.

"Blimey," the dark-haired boy exclaimed, smirking, "and I thought you seemed all right!"

The two boys laughed.

"Where are you off to, if you get the choice?"

The dark-haired boy, still smirking, waved an invisible sword in front of his face.

"Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart!"

His friend looked impressed, but I merely scoffed.

"Well.... if you'd rather be brawny, than brainy...." I said.

"Where you're going, as seeing you're neither?" His friend said scornfully.

Lily stood up, flushed dangerously with anger.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She said loudly.

"Oooh," the two boys exclaimed, imitating her, "Come on...."

But Lily was already picking up her bags. I hastily followed, as she glared at the two in dislike. She tugged my arm. The two boys were now trying to trip me, as I walked past, but I carefully avoided their intended obstacles. As we got to the door, we heard a "See ya later, Snivellus!", and Lily slammed the compartment door in furious rage.

"Well then," she said, her face still flushed with anger, "_that _was not nice."

I shrugged. We then slipped into a different compartment, and sat down again, facing each other.

"So..." I started.

Lily stared out the window, almost smiling.

"We're almost there." she whispered, probably to herself.

The train ride was very quick after that. Since we were first years, we left the train first. I could hear the buzzing of excited voices, as we started for the castle.

The Great Hall was as big and beautiful as my mother had described to me. The enchanted ceiling was, of course, magnificent. I glanced toward Lily, and I saw that she was taking it all in as much as I was. I felt a rush of adrenaline as I looked to the front of the hall, and I saw the stool on which the Sorting Hat sat. That little hat, I knew, would be the key to the path I took. I bit my lip, fervently hoping that I would not be in Gryffindor, if not Slytherin.

Lily, for her surname was Evans, was one of the first students to be Sorted into the Houses. I watched as she nervously climbed up and sat on the stool. I shot her a reassuring look. She closed her eyes when the Hat was placed on her head.

_Please, please, please... _I thought.

Apparently, my prayer wasn't answered because the moment the Hat touched the top of her head, it cried out the House that I so hated...

"Gryffindor!"

And then it was over, as I stood, frozen in shock.

I couldn't meet Lily's eyes or return the little sad smile she gave me, as she headed toward the Gryffindor table.

She sat next to another fellow Gryffindor, who happened to be the dark-haired boy's friend, named Sirius Black, from the train. He gave her a tentative smile, and Lily, recognizing him from that particular incident, gave him a glare, and turned her back on him. She tried to catch my gaze, but I was still frozen, a million different ideas running through my head.

_You could go with her and talk with a teacher, or even Dumbledore.... ask them to change her to Slytherin...._

_Maybe you'll get placed in Gryffindor, I mean, she's your best friend, she's got to be worth it...._

_Or maybe it won't matter. I mean, we still might have the same classes...._

On and on I was thinking these lines in my head, watching but not really seeing the students as they passed by me to be Sorted. I watched as the mischievous, dark-haired boy from the train ride, James Potter, was Sorted into Gryffindor. He turned around and sneered at me. I glowered. No matter, though, Lily would take him down. He was in her House now.

And what of me? I watched students whizzed past, as McGonagall called out their names. Finally, the alphabetical order stopped at my last name, Snape, and I was called to go up with a beating heart.

"Snape, Severus." Professor McGonagall called out, and I proceeded forward. The calling of my name had provoked a couple of boos from the Gryffindor table. No need to look to know who it was.

"Come on, Snivellus... is the little coward scared?" It was James, for sure.

I sat down on the stool, my heart racing.

_Slytherin, of course. But why do I detect some regret in that?_

It was the Sorting Hat's voice, echoing in my head. I shut my eyes.

_My best friend Lily just got sorted into Gryffindor. _

_Ahhh... I see it now. You wish for me to change that decision I've made? You don't think the word of the ancient Sorting Hat means anything? That your little friend was never destined to be in Gryffindor, eh?_

I opened my eyes slowly. I could see the cluster of students who still hadn't been sorted waiting impatiently in front of me.

_Just, uh, Sorting Hat, sir, please, hurry up and make a decision._

_You want my advice? _

_Uh sure.... _I thought.

_Well than, I think you'd better be in _**SLYTHERIN! **It said the last word out loud, and though I was not satisfied, not at all, there wasn't anything I could do. McGonagall came, and snatched the Hat off my head, and I was sent toward the Slytherin table.

But not without glancing in Lily's direction first. My heart sank as I saw her laughing with a group of Gryffindors, having obviously forgotten that she and her best friend, were now separated, and for good.

I sat down at the table, and a tall blond Slytherin prefect patted me on the back, and congratulated me. I smiled softly, and turned my gaze back the remaining students. They were almost finished, and I found that it couldn't keep my attention. My gaze kept on shifting to the Gryffindor table, where one Gryffindor in particular was sitting.

The feast began soon after that. The food was delicious, but as hungry as I usually was at dinner, I couldn't eat much. I just played with the food, chasing it around with my fork, and actually listening vaguely to my fellow Slytherins talk.

One conversation caught my interest in particular. The tall blond Slytherin, the one named Lucius, was discussing with another Slytherinabout the first-years.

"There are a lot of Muggle-born ones this year."

"Yeah, you can tell which ones are, they stop and stare like they can't believe it's real, the filthy Mudbloods."

"Like there is that Macdonald one, Susan. And the Evans girl._ I _personally can't believe they still show up every year."

There were a few more scoffs and sneers, then the two resumed eating.

Lucius looked over at me.

"You done eating already?"

I shook my head. "I'm just not very hungry."

There were laughs around the table.

"Excited being at Hogwarts? The charm will wear off next year, and you'll be eating like a pig."

I nodded, and shoveled some food into my mouth.

"Hey, what's your name, by the way? Severus-something, right?"

"Snape," I added.

Lucius nodded. "Blood-"

I interrupted before he could finish. "Half-blood."

There were nods. Apparently half-blood status wasn't too uncommon for Slytherins.


	3. Second Year

**Chapter 2**

The year at Hogwarts passed by quickly, with summer just around the corner, and teachers stressing to finish their standard lessons before summer arrived. During the year, I would pass by Lily Evans more than occasionally in the corridors, and she would smile at me, but continue on with her Gryffindor friends. I noticed that James Potter took a immediate interest in her, much to my horror, and her friends would giggle and point him out to her every time he was near.

Lily would act cool and smile, but I could see she really didn't care.

I, however, was not a topic of interest in Lily and her friends. They acknowledged me as a Slytherin friend of hers, not really knowing what to think of me, but whenever she and I paired up for a class activity, they would be bewildered, probably wondering what Lily saw in me.

I certainly was not close to being a "James Potter."

I had complete faith in and looked up to my Slytherin friends, though. Most were older than me, like Lucius, and they took the job of explaining the events that went on in the castle. We would often joke about gathering and enforcing our superior views on common people like Muggles, but there was always some seriousness underlying that, and we never went too far. Lucius was mainly the leader of our gang, whom we looked up to always, and used to get help in tight spots and situations. He certainly had a way of weaseling us out of trouble. I also met Sirius's brother, Regulus Black, who was the Seeker of the Slytherin team, though much more dignified and proud of his heritage than his brother.

When the school year did end, we gathered in the Great Hall for the last feast and a word from Dumbledore. It was quick, and simple.

We then gathered outside, waiting for the train. It looked the same as it had before, steam rising, but this time there was a tinge of sadness mixed in with the air, unlike the excitement when we first boarded it. I stood in the middle of the train, watching people slide by me, joining their own friends.

Whom I should sit with, I didn't know. I watched as Lily came over with a group of giggling Gryffindor girls, but stopped when she saw me. On the other side of the train, the Slytherin boys sat in their compartment. Just as I was looking Lily in the eye, trying to make a decision, Lucius came by, and with an expectant look on his face, said,

"There you are, Severus. We've been looking for you. Come."

I stood there, eyes darting from Lily to Lucius, Lily to Lucius, Lily to Lucius. I finally gave up when a couple other Slytherins came and joined Lucius in beckoning me. Avoiding Lily's gaze, I followed the Slytherins. I looked back, thinking I would see an angry and hurt look on Lily's face, but instead I saw wistfulness, as she turned and joined her friends back in their compartment.

"Hey."

I looked up.

The train had already stopped at the station, and I had strayed back on the platform, watching students file away. My mother would probably be late to pick me up, like always, so I sat down on some steps.

It was Lily. Her green eyes were dazzling, like always.

"Hi," I said.

She smiled, stretching a hand toward me, helping me up.

She gestured toward where her parents were standing, conversing with a delighted Wizard family.

"My mum and dad are going to be a while. Where's your mother?"

I sighed inwardly. "She either forgot, or she's still at our house, arguing with my dad."

Lily looked apologetic. "Need a ride?"

I shook my head. "No, I think she'll come eventually. Thanks, though."

Lily smiled again. "No problem."

We waited in silence, watching the people around us.

"So," Lily started, "You going anywhere for the summer?"

She knew the answer, but I replied anyway.

"Nope. I don't think so, you?"

She pondered for a moment, "I think my parents are thinking of going to Greece, you know, rent a pretty cottage in a small village and stay there for a while."

Her parents were finishing up their conversation with the other family. I noticed for the first time that Petunia was not with them. Her mother was glancing at her watch.

Lily sighed. "Well, looks like I have to go. See you around, Sev?"

I smiled at the nickname she had always used for me. "See ya."

She smiled back, and for a moment, I felt like we had never gone to Hogwarts and been separated by different friends. Never met James Potter or Lucius Malfoy. Never wore different colors and different House robes. Nothing had changed. The past was still the present.

And for the time being, we were still best friends.

I sighed.


	4. Third Year Part 1

_I usually reply to comments... but in Chapter 2 I am sorry to say that the replies to comments were somehow erased off the memory of my flash drive..._

_Anyways... thanks for all your reviews... I hope you enjoy this latest installment (I tried to follow all the suggestions I received), and here are my replies! =)_

_If you'd like to yell at me for not replying to a comment you have submitted, please send me a private message via my profile. =)_

_To _MZ, _thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed my prologue, by far, it's one of my favorite parts of the story. Of course, there are not many chapters. * sweats *_

_To _Namite Kyo (Grace :D), _Thank you! Yes, please do continue to give trainee beta tips for me =] Aha, I understand. From now on, I shall work on my emotions as Snape. I was actually trying to build up that love for Lily, I mean, he still is an undeveloped 11-13 year old right now and probably doesn't understand the definition of love yet, but... (Runs off to do a character analysis) _

_*****hugs back. Thanks again! _

_To _.Within (Arie), _Thank you! I shall do my best to continue it. :3_

_I will also check out your fanfictions when I have a chance. :]_

_To _Tina95, _Thanks for adding SFRM to your Alerts!_

_And on the advice, I have been told before that my fanfic lacked some of the stronger emotions that Snape felt for Lily, so I did take that in mind and I intend to work on it as much as possible, now that I have time to write again._

_Again, thank you, I appreciate the review. :]_

_NOTE: I have renamed the chapters into years. _

_The first chapter is the Prologue, the second is the 'First Year' and so on and so forth._

_This year, Third Year, will be split into two parts, because it is very long. _

_I will release the two parts separately. _

_For news on when the next part is released, please look on our new website._

_./_

_[[ visit for information on upcoming chapters, SFRM's Twitter newsfeed, external links, and much more!]]_

_Oh and one more thing, this is the last I promise. _

_The rating has now been moved up to K+, for minor crude language._

_I'm not sure if it really affects anyone, but it's good to know, anyways. :]_

_Thanks again, Aries._

_Remember to review this new chapter!_

**Chapter 3  
**

The summer days ticking away were slow and agonizing. More hiding away from my parents, and the world in general. My father was just as drunk as usual, and my mother just as sour as usual.

I had hoped that this summer would feel quicker than last, because this time I had just as much anticipation to go to Hogwarts, but now I would actually know what to expect. But, it was actually worse.

This summer, I barely saw Lily. Sometimes, we would meet in the park near Spinner's End where we originally met. But even in those times, we hardly had a chance to talk because Lily rarely came to the park without Petunia.

How different, two sisters could be. Lily was the true flower, a symbol of beauty, with eyes like sharply-cut emeralds. Her sister's dour appearance was a great contrast. Petunia Evans had limp blond hair while Lily Evan's was a glossy chestnut red colored, fine and silky.

I always had a funny feeling when I saw her, Lily Evans and her bright red hair. It was almost a tingling sensation of adrenaline, close to the feeling of soaring through the air.

I soon received my owl for my required textbooks and materials when the summer began to draw to a close. I pestered my mother to take me to Diagon Alley to get my new school supplies, and she finally gave in, but a more favorable choice was offered when Lily sent an owl asking if I could come along with her to get my books in Diagon Alley. I was thrilled.

I quickly asked my mother, who agreed, I had no doubts that she would, for it meant that she had no need to take me herself. I ran back to the window, and hastily scribbled my answer on the back of the parchment and sent the owl out again.

Lily and her parents picked me up in the morning and set off to London. When we arrived, they dropped us off at the Leaky Cauldron. Since it was nearly noon, Lily and I ordered some soup and bread and found a table. After asking a busboy to clear up the beer spill that the previous costumer had left, we sat down and began to eat. It wasn't long after we started to eat and chat about our classes for the new term when we heard a familiar obnoxious voice call, "Hey Evans!" James Potter had arrived.

I ducked my head down and started to eat the pea soup, hoping that he wouldn't noticed me yet. But, Potter's eyeglasses were probably too sharp for his own good, and he spotted me out right away.

"Hey Evans, why's Snivellus with ya?"

Looking out from underneath my eyes, I saw Lily's fair face flush red. From embarrassment? Anger?

She chose to ignore James, and she calmly tore a piece of bread off and dipped it into her soup, taking her time.

James hesitated, then grabbed a butterbeer from the barkeeper, and tossed him some coins. He then ordered the waiter to pull up a chair at our table.

Lily's eyes narrowed, but she continued to tear and dip her bread. James sat down, and scooted his chair further away from me, and a little closer to Lily. She glowered at him, and continued to eat in stony silence. James hesitated, a little confused and maybe even hurt by her reaction, and turned to me.

"So Snivellus, what classes do you have this year?" he asked, lightly. Then, perhaps realizing how friendly the statement sounded, he quickly added obnoxiously, "I wouldn't want to be paired with your greasy head."

I calmly stirred my soup and retorted, "It's ok. I would want to know if I was in the same classroom as a son of a bitch named Potter."

Now it was James's turn to flush angrily. He scowled, bit back his response and, with a glance at Lily, said, "Watch the language, Snivellus. There's a _girl_ at this table."

This was the last straw for Lily, and she angrily clenched her fists and snapped, "You can shut it now, James Potter, okay? I don't want to hear any more of your crap."

She pushed her bowl of soup away and said, "Let's leave Sev, there's no one at this table worth our time." She opened her pouch, tossed some coins on the table, and stormed out of the pub.

Feeling a flush of affection for my ginger lady friend, I quickly followed,leaving a very surprised James Potter still sitting at the table with an untouched glass of butterbeer.

Walking along the streets, I realized something.

"Uh, Lily?"

"Yeah?" She was still mad. She walked on, with her arms folded against her chest in an angry gesture.

"We could of gone to Diagon Alley through the Leaky Cauldron entrance."

She paused, "I know, but I don't want to go back now."

I shrugged, and we continued walking. We finally found a dingy and beat-up store that was disguised as a laundromat for the occasional Muggle passerby. We paid to use Floo Powder through their chimney and transport to Diagon Alley.

After we had entered the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, Lily began to speak again. "James Potter is just so... rude and arrogant sometimes. I can't understand why." she said furiously.

I saw her turning red again and this time, she even had watery eyes. I hastily tried to change the subject as we approached Gringotts'. "Look, there's the bank, do you need to get anything?"

Lily shook her head and we walked on to Flourish and Blott's. She removed her list of books from her pouch. As Lily paused to read off the titles from the list, my eyes wandered and stopped at a tall boy with blond hair. As he turned around with a couple of books in hand, I recognized him. He was Lucius Malfoy, one of my Slytherin friends from my very first year at Hogwarts. He was now on his seventh year.

Lucius instantly spotted me, and his fine-chiseled face broke into a grin, and he rushed forward to greet me.

"Severus!" he exclaimed. He turned and noticed Lily, who by now had stopped reading and started to stare.

"Who's this?" He asked in a somewhat friendly voice.

Lily stiffened, but politely held out her hand and said, "Lily Evans."

Lucius took her hand. "Lucius Malfoy."

"Are you a third year like Severus here?" Lucius asked. Lily nodded. She turned back to examining the shelf of books.

Lucius watched her and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I pretended not to notice, and paused to examine a book on potion ingredients. Lucius then spoke, "Well, I have to get these paid for," he nodded toward the books he was clutching, "go and grab some lunch, and then meet up with my parents in Borgin and Burke's. You're welcome to come if you'd like, Severus."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I have to find my books and buy some school supplies over at Scribbulus."

Lucius nodded. "See you around then, Severus."

I remembered something. "Oh, and we saw James Potter alone at the Leaky Cauldron. If you see him, give him a nice hex for me." Since Lucius was already 17, I knew that he could perform magic outside of Hogwarts.

Lucius grinned. "I will."

After he left, I went back to Lily who had completed my list of required books as well as paying for her own. I noted with a sinking feeling the price of my set of books. I had been hoping to get myself an owl, since most students had one, and it proved necessary for sending letters back at home. I really disliked the ornery school owls from the Owlery.

I looked from the pile of gleaming new books to the squeaking owls outside in Eeylops Owl Emporium. I sighed, and removed half of the books from the pile. Lily looked surprised.

"I wanted to save some money to buy an owl," I explained, "and besides, my mother should have most of her old textbooks somewhere at home." Lily bit her lip, and dug out some coins in her pouch, 5 galleons.

"Here," Lily said, handing me the gleaming gold coins, "we'll split the payment. You can have the owl during the summer, since you're always home and not busy, and I'll have it during the school year." The plan sounded alright, so I pulled a small paper parcel from my pocket that was tightly wrapped with string, and opened it. Inside were my savings, and a ticket, the Hogwarts Express ticket. I counted out 8 galleons and a sickle to pay for my new books, and then I took out another 5 galleons to pay for the owl. There was now two galleons, four sickles, and eleven knuts in the parcel. I quickly wrapped up the parcel with the remaining coins and tucked it back into my pocket. The rest I would spend on some parchment, a new quill, and ink.

While I was paying for my books, Lily quickly left the store with the money to find an owl. Before I even set foot outside Flourish and Blott's, Lily was back, and in her hands was a cage.

The cage rattled as the white owl inside stretched its wings. I stared at it in disbelief. I had always pictured my own owl as a majestic-looking, hawk-like creature, like Avery's, not a snowy white ball of feathers.

Lily smiled angelically and watched the owl fondly. Well, I thought, at least Lily likes it. And I had to admit that the little feather ball _was _cute.

Lily and I finished our shopping and left Madam Malkin's(Lily needed new robes, but I pretty much still fit into my last years'). Even though we had a considerable amount of time left to spend before Lily's parents arrived, we worked our way back to the Leaky Cauldron, where Lily had told her parents to pick us up.

After finding a table, we sat down and ordered a cold drink. As we sipped away at our glasses, the owl screeched and flapped its wings inside the cage. A nearby waiter watched the little owl, bemused, and then disappeared to the back of the pub. Later, he reappeared and, after delivering a nearby table's butterbeer, he produced a long raw carrot from his pocket and offered it to the snowy owl. The owl eyed the carrot with a beady eye, and then set to work crunching it up.

While our owl devoured the carrot, Lily asked me what I wanted to name it.

I shrugged. "Anything will do, I guess. Do you have any idea whether it's a boy or a girl?"

"Girl. That's what the shopkeeper at Eeylops said." Lily frowned, remembering something, "Oh, and I almost forgot, the owl costed a little under 10 galleons, so here's the change." Lily handed me a sickle and five knuts. I pocketed the money in the parcel. When I looked up again, Lily was staring at the owl who was furiously gnawing at its carrot.

"Calpurnia." Lily said.

"What?" I asked.

"I think we should name her Calpurnia," Lily said, and then seeing my confused expression, went on to explain, "Calpurnia's a character from _Julius Caesar._"

My expression remained as blank as ever. Lily sighed. "Shakespeare? Ancient Roman history? Ring a bell?" I shook my head. "But Calpurnia's nice... I guess."

Lily beamed. "It's settled then. Calpurnia."

I arrived home that day with a stack of books in one hand, and a rattling cage with a screeching ball of feathers. My mother was waiting upstairs. She looked over her newspaper, a Muggle one with flat, motionless pictures, blinked once, and then scowled. "I'm not feeding that thing," she said, nodding at Calpurnia.

I sighed, "I know, I know." As I proceeded to my room, my mother called one last comment, "I better not hear it tonight."

In my room, I set my books down onto my already cluttered desk and set Calpurnia down on the floor. After quickly shutting the door, I pulled out a bag of carrots that the friendly young waiter had given to me. I broke one carrot in half and poked it through the bars of the owl's cage. I watched for a while as she gnawed on it vigorously, then I picked up my quill and on a blank piece of parchment, began a thank-you letter to Lily.

As I pondered what to write, I absent-mindedly began drawing. It wasn't until Calpurnia, or what I had recently came to know her as, _Cali, _began to cause a ruckus that I realized I had been spacing out. As I calmed down Cali, I realized that I had been doodling some sort of flower. As I held it up to the dim light, and squinted, the picture became clear.

It was a small but fine sketch of a lily flower. The lily was delicate, with the petals all splayed out beautifully. I considered it for a moment, and then scribbled a hasty _thank you _on the bottom. After folding it carefully, I sent Cali out with the drawing, and watched her stretch her wings and begin to fly into the dark sky.


End file.
